1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for simply mounting a dental X-ray apparatus to a dental treatment bed, and more particularly to a structure for simply mounting a dental X-ray apparatus capable of easily and correctly positioning an X-ray tube in three-dimensional directions with respect to the mouth region of a patient placed in a specified position on a headrest of the treatment bed.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, dental X-ray photography has not only had certain disadvantages in that, because it has not employed in a treatment system under which a patient is placed in his supine position on the treatment bed, the photography was lacking in correctness but has also had a problem in that, partly because an arm with a balancing rod was used for moving and selecting an X-ray photographing position, the photographing position of the patient was selected by freely operating the balancing rod, so that correct reproduction of the photographing position was impossible. Especially, in an apparatus for use in dental training, it was impposible to make it numerically clear for an instructor and a trainee to select the photographing position.
From this fact it has been a desire to create a structure capable of correctly positioning an X-ray apparatus in relation with a treatment bed. On the other hand, in group medical examination schools and in the remote local areas of the country, there has been introduced a special medical examination car equipped with a treatment bed and X-ray apparatus; but in doctorless villages in the out-of-the-way areas where there is little or no traffic of cars, it is often the case wherein people cannot avail themselves of the X-ray apparatus and treatment chairs or tables placed in a medical car. Besides, expense for buying and maintaining such special cars is also large, which fact has been a problem in the expansion and improvement of health services, such as early findings and treatment of decayed teeth and straightening of irregular teeth. From this viewpoint, it also has been a desire to simplify the assembling and disassembling of a mounting structure in an X-ray apparatus and to make the structure light in weight.